


E.N.D

by PrinceSimon



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feels, Fix-It, Me trying to be good at writing, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Six and Mono reconcile, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSimon/pseuds/PrinceSimon
Summary: Promise you'll never leave me ok?That's a hard thing to promise.Things were different this time, and someone came back.*spoilers for the ending of little nightmares 2*-Ongoing Story-
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 134
Kudos: 550





	1. Chapter 1

Six had never been the type to care. She didn’t need to, being cold was the only way she was still alive in this twisted world. Then there was Mono, he never stopped trying to befriend and save her. She hated to admit it, but he was the one person she could trust. she HAD trusted. Then it all came down at the worst possible time.

Six was mad at Mono, she had broken her music box. She had forced her to come along, and then he stripped away her safe place when she had trusted him with it. No friend would ever do that. He had time and time again, saved her. However, who had started that mess in the first place? He had, he kept trying to go to the TV’s, to reach the other side of a door. She didn’t like that door, but he kept persisting, until, he released the Thin Man who took her away.

Friend’s don’t do that.

FRIENDS DONT DO THAT

She wanted to see the light leave his face as she dropped him. She wanted to let him know that nothing he did mattered in the end. She wanted to see him in pain.

and she did just that.

and it felt exhilarating. She had gotten rid of everything in her path before, and she had done it again. She would ignore the odd feelings. She would.

…

but something felt off

and something felt different.

and e v e r y o n e noticed.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

5 Months Later

The Maw, a place where children are chopped and cooked up to feed the gluttonous. A horrible place, yet that was where she was told to go. The transmission had not stopped. This was the best place. It was better here compared to anywhere else. She would brave this place, just like she’d done everywhere else.

She knew she could make a home here. She didn’t need anything else.

…

Sometimes, she missed him. A silly concept, childish, even. He had betrayed him, and hurt her things, she shouldn’t. …All those times he helped her out, saved her, and even became friends with her.

No.

…

No?

She missed him, she had killed him, she was certain of that, the walls were closing in and falling from that height meant certain death.

Right?

Right?

She sometimes though she saw him, watching him, or even holding her hand. He was dead, she knew that. She couldn’t take back that past. She continued up the Maw. No point in regretting it now.

She would defeat this Lady and make this ship her own, thats all she needed to live. She could live without constant fear of the Transmission, the Tower.

…

Why did it still run? The Thin Man was gone. Mono had stopped the Transmission. She saw the tower break down. Yet, when she was willingly caught to be taken to the Maw, she could still see the Tower in the distance, and everything looked as if nothing had changed. It still emmited.

Why.

The Thin Man was gone.

Why?

She remembered her time in the tower. An overwhelmingly long time, as if time just didn’t work right there. She remembered the music box, she loved that thing during her time there, it helped.

She remembered Thin Man, he watched, sometimes. Just watched. She could never read his face. Now that she looked back, it felt sad. An old face, old familarity. New, at the same time. She couldn’t explain it at all. It just felt all so sad. The world was sad too. She had learned that pretty quickly.

She needed to check, she needed to go back. She would gain upper power and find out everything. She couldn’t let the world stay this way.

Mono wouldnt’ve wanted that.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

Six couldn’t deny the horrors she’d seen, but now, nothing could hurt her if she wanted. She had killed the Lady, she was free.

She could be safe on The Maw, nothing would ever hurt her again, out of the Signal Tower’s reach. Yet, here she was, steering The Maw back to the Mainland. Her newfound powers becoming weak almost the second after she earned them. She didn’t care, if she stopped the transmission, the whole world would be a safer place, maybe even…normal. If she’d ever known normal to begin with.

She hit shore, ironically the same shore she and Mono had washed up on almost a year ago. It didn’t help the feeling in her stomach.  
—

“Hey Six!! Look at this chair over here! Wonder who placed this here? Come on! Let’s jump on it!”

Six only stared at Mono, she had only known him for two days.

“Come on Six!” Mono grabbed her hand and they played. Six had never played before. Mono taught her that. She liked playing.

—

Six shook her head, it didn’t ease her guilt. She hoped Mono would rest, hopefully watching her, knowing she cared, that she was going to fix it the best she could.

She’d do her best.

She crept through the school, now rather lessened on the amount of bullies Mono had head-smashed so long ago. She luckily didn’t run into the Teacher.

—

“Hey Six! Some food I stole from the bullies! You can have it, alright?”

—

She completely avoided the Hospital, the place gave her chills, even with the Doctor incinerated, she would never think him truely gone.

—

“Let’s hold hands, alright?”

“Six! I’m not scared of him, I swear!”

“Ow! haha, man you can be cold sometimes, can’t you?”

—

Then, the city streets, before she got taken.

—

“Hey, want to take a break, I can keep you warm,… alright?”

“The stars sure are pretty, … aren’t they? ... I hope that one day, we won’t have to worry anymore….how about you? …Would you like that?”

—

She wanted to cry. She couldn’t even stop thinking about him. She had even smiled manically as he fell, it was in the heat of the moment, she had not cared then. She cared now, that was what mattered. …Right?

——————————————————  
——————————————————

She had pased everything else in her path, now all that was left was, the Tower itself. She slowly opened the door.

Nothing.

It looked so very plain, TV’s being the only thing besides the iron carved eyes.

So very different from when she was imprisioned, yet, it was to be expected, this was not made for her. It was for, something, or someone else.

There had to be a director, someone who powered the tower, someone must have taken tall creep’s place. The idiot probably just stumbled into it after being drunk on TV’s. She hoped it was that. That would be to easy, though.

Throughout her trudge through the tower, she felt watched, it felt more compromising than she would’ve liked.

She wasn’t getting anywhere.

…

A thought popped up into her head, what about the TVs? She had seen Mono go through them countless times, …although for a horrible outcome in the end.

Could she possibly use one? Six looked around until she found on, flickering in static light. What had Mono done to activate it again? He pressed his hands against it, right?

She tried.

Nothing happened.

She tried again.

Nothing.

…

Then she saw something. Luck, you may call it, but she saw a room, and a chair. Probably the worst thing in there, was The Thin Man.

He was still alive. …How?

She tried swiping the TV, Mono must have been there to help, because as she did, it rewinded. It went fast, so fast Six couldn’t really see anything during the rewind.

…

She did, however, see when it stopped. It was the same events, the ones that happened 8 months ago now. Her stomach dropped.

Mono, holding on for dear life, and the horror in his eyes as Six dropped him with a cruel smile on her face. She walked away.

—

“Hey, we’ll always be friends right? You won’t leave me, right?” Mono played with his thumbs as they hid in an alley, away from the relentless rain.

Six slowly turned her head, “That’s a hard thing to promise in a world like this, isn’t it?”

Mono thought about it for a second before he said, “Well, let’s do it anyway, ok? Maybe we can find a place to live together, we could be happy!,… let’s do it, alright?”

For the first time Six smiled…, “…Yeah…That’s a nice thought,…ok…let’s do it together.”

—

Six didn’t need to see it again. She clenched her teeth. She was on the verge of tears….dangit…she had other things to worry about…The Thin Man-

…

The TV was showing more.

Six looked back, a terrified expression plastered on her face. She didn’t need to know anything to see that the fact it continued was something horrible.

Mono, he looked like he’d cried a little, walking, slowly, through the fleshy wall. He looked so tired.

He was alive.

ALIVE.

She wanted to cry, she didn’t kill him, was he still ok? She could find him! They could do it together like he wanted to! She could-

It didn’t take long before she saw.

Chair.

Room.

…

Mono.

The TV was cut off.

Six knew then, she understood. The hope was taken as soon as it was given.

She’d created the monster.

She couldn’t do anything to reverse it.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

Something was wrong.

The loop had been stable since the beginning.

“He rarely gives up until the task is finished”

He just never could give up…could he? He actually created a break. A change of events were occuring.

This would have to be fixed.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

Six was crying on the floor. She had never cried before.

How could she have even done this. The Thin Man, Mono. She didn’t wish it to make sense anymore.

How long had he been stuck? How long had he probably resented her, hated her? Everything came flashing back.

—

“Hey, do you need help? Want to come with me?”

—

“Hey! Come over here Six!”

—

“Thanks, I could’ve never done it without you!”

_. - - _. - - - _ _. - - - - _. _ _ — _ - - - _. - -

It was a night without rain, and a milky blue sky.

“I think I’ll name this star after you Six! It’s just as pretty too!” Mono smiled up at the night sky. He looked so peaceful.

“You don’t have to keep doing this, you know that, right?” Six pulled her yellow jacket over her face.

Mono frowned “What do you mean? I’m doing it because we’re friends! …You know, sometimes, you just need that one spark of light, one shred of hope. I thought that maybe, these stars could be a symbol of our friendship, we named them, right? The sky is ours, we’ll make it out alive.”

Six almost wanted to laugh, such an optimist. Yet, maybe that was what was needed in a world like this. Friend’s, a new concept, yet it seemed so comforting.

She would always remember this night. She would never forget Mono. Not ever.


	2. Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just hope you enjoy this

Six had collected herself, … Slightly. She needed to think logically, like she always had. If what she saw was correct, then she truly had messed everything up. If Mono had turned into the Thin Man….No…Wait.

Her brain was going in all different directions, what if, he was always The Thin Man? When she was captured, why her first? Surely Mono posed a more dangerous threat than her. Was it possible that he was trying to take her away from Mono?

Then…

Then…

Her brain hurt, it was too much for her to comprehend right now. If it was a weird Time-Loop, or if it was anything else, she would hear it from Mono himself.

…

Would that work? She knew time worked differently here, he had wasted his whole life her all because of her, because of her childish tendencises to hold a grudge. She felt so dumb for doing that. He was only trying to help and her dumb self hated and wanted to see him hurt just for that. For destroying something to save her. She really wanted to smack her head against the annoying plain walls.

Mono might want to kill her now, even if she found him somewhere here, would he even let her explain? Would she really risk her life for something that didn’t even benefit her? Something that could and probably would kill her? Would she really, truly do that? 

…

She had to. She needed to see Mono again, to tell him that, she was sorry, to make it up to him, to fix this. She would find a way into that room, nothing was going to stop what she would do. She would save him. All she needed to do was convince him to not kill her first. 

She obviously needed to tune into the same transmission that Mono had done many times before during their time together. She had taken an ounce of his powers to leave the tower, yet, she doubted she had it anymore. ...This would be a problem. 

There had to be a way to get to the room without tuning in, it had to be a real world place, right? Yet even if it was, where would she even begin to look? She had no idea where to start, it had to be inside the Signal Tower, yet, there was nothing but plain walls and TVs. 

Break through the walls? No way she would do that with the high chance it would take her nowhere. Her only option was to travel through the TV. Could she even do it? She didn’t have that kind of power. She needed- 

Another TV was on, the same transmission of the Thin Man showing. She had to get there. Quickly.

She stumbed over. Her brain working overtime, did all the Tvs in here sometimes show this broadcast? Why? Was it normal for this to happen or was she just lucky? She didn’t have time to think about that, she needed to break in the TV, that was all she could think of.

A dumb idea, really. She could’ve so easily just scarred her hands and broken the Tv. Why is it that luck was always on her side?

She hit the TV, pushing on it all at the same time, she would meet Mono, she would explain. She was okay if she died trying, because atleast she tried.

Cracks started to form, the Tv was rewinding again. She didn’t care. She didn’t need to think about if that would effect anything. She just needed to get to Mono.

—

“Over here Six! Just this way!”

—

“We can fix this world, okay?”

—

“I really like you Six.”

—

The Tv smashed, and she was plunged into the darkness of the transmission.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

When she came to, she felt woozy, and, colder. Everything felt like it had turned upside down. She felt a ragged carpet under her, she didn’t recall that being in the room she was going to. She understood something had gone wrong.

She opened her eyes and got immediate culture shock. Walls, Table, Floor, …Music box.

She was back in the Hunter’s House.

How? Was it because the Transmission was rewinding? It hadn’t went this far back last time! Plus there were no Tvs in her confinment here, so how did she-

Mono.

Mono.

He would still be ok, she could save him. She could fix her mistakes. She could fix everything.

—

“Come on Six, lets go!”

—

Six faintly smiled, a single tear fell, even if she would never admit it. She could fix everything, she could save Mono, and she could never have let him fall.

This was a blessing.

This one her one chance.

Her one chance to fix everything.

…

She wouldn’t let this pass her by.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

She played her old music box to pass the time, she really missed it, even the ones she found on the Maw just didn’t compare to this. This was the one that got her through those days in the Hunter’s House. It calmed her down, and kept her from going insane in there. Now it would be used as a way to wait for Mono. He would come, and she would make sure things were fixed. She just had to wait in the cold for a little while longer.

She missed her raincoat, but she now knew she’d find it again. As for who it belonged to, Six didn’t like to think of it. She may have gotten the chance to fix this, but there was no going back for her old yellow-coated friend.

As Six was lost in thought, she heard a axe being dragged across the floor.

Mono.

He was here.

She stood up, dropping the music box as her eyes watered up, and just as Mono burst down the door, she jumped on him. It was a hug, something Mono had taught her not long ago, she had missed him so much.

She didn’t kill him, she didn’t! He was right here! She was hugging him, and she didn’t even want to let go.

However Mono was more than shocked at the situation.

“Woah! I didn’t think I would be greeted in this way, you must be really happy I saved you.” Six could tell he was grinning from under his paper bag.

“Well…” Her voice was cracked, as she never used it much, “I guess I am.”

Six got off her and Mono stood up, “Well, do you want to come with me? I’ve decided that i’m going to find a way to get out of here, and fix this world too!”

Six laughed a little, “Where did you come up with tha…that idea?”

Mono shrugged, “Just woke up and decided that was what I was going to do.”

Same as always. Six missed this.

In all honesty, it shouldn’t be that hard to fix this, all she had to do was not drop Mono. However, turing into a monster, that might’ve been the reason she dropped him. Which would make some amount of sense since she had regretted it soon after. She needed to avoid getting caught by The Thin Man, he was the one in the way at the moment.

She didn’t know that it was going to be a lot different than before.

Mono let her hold his hand right away, which was sweet. She knew and remembered what they needed to do to escape, and helped Mono out by lifting him to reach the ladder and pushing the boxes with him. She remembered the first time they had done this.

—

“Hey, can you help me over here? I…I can’t move this box by myself.” Mono struggled with the box as he beckoned for her. She didn’t say a word and just stood there, she didn’t help others.

“Please? We’ll never get outta here without you!”

Six didn’t care, she pushed the box with him anyway, not wanting to stop their progression, without speaking a word.

—

Six shook her head, she was so reserved then, she was cautious and distrustful. She understood that was protocall living in a place like this, but she couldn’t help but feel glad that this time around, she could freely talk.

They quickly got the key and walked into the shed where the Hunter resided, yet…this time, he wasn’t there.

Six was concerned, If she went back in time, the Hunter should still be skinning that animal, her being more talkative shouldn’t have effected this at all.

Why?

Why wasn’t he there?

More importantly, where was he now?

Six held on to Mono’s hand tighter, they exited the shed and walked out of the house where last time, they were violently chased.

Nothing was there.

The Hunter was nowhere in sight. Mono stopped with Six as she was visibly startled.

“Hey, Six? That’s you’re name, yeah? Why…why are you stopping?” Mono asked quietly.

Six heard something. Inside the house from where they had just left. Something else was here.

Six who had her back turned towards the shed and in turn, house, took a few steps backward before whispering, “run.”

Mono had by now heard the sound and didn’t need to be told twice. They ran through the tall grass, and they didn’t look back until they were safely underground where they last time clambered in to avoid the Hunter.

Why were things different? Everything that she had quickly planned out while waiting for Mono immediatly crumbled.

How silly of her to think this would be the least bit easy. The world hated children, and it hated change as well.

Six would never give up, if there was now 2 things hunting her, she and Mono wouldn’t give up. They now had a rough idea of where the unknown entity was; behind them. The only unknown factor was the Hunter, and until they found where he was, they were not going to get through the woods easily.

Mono was breathing hard, Six realized that she was too.

“What…what do you think that sound came from?” Mono puffed.

Six shrugged, “I don’t know, but I also don’t want to find out.”

They sat in silence for a bit before Mono spoke up.

“We should probably rest here tonight, I know it’s always dark but rest is nessasary.”

Six nodded, calming down was what she needed to do right now. Resting would be nice.

Mono sighed and spread out against the wet dirt and leaves. Six copied him.

Six saw Mono, who had taken off his paper bag, crack a grin at her copying his motions.

That made Six almost cry, she had hated this person for 5 months. She had hurt this person, and yet he was so perfect. Never again would she hurt him.

As she drifted off, she dreamt of the Pale City.

—

It was a cold day, as it always was in the Pale City, yet the cold had waned a little even if only for an hour. Six was scouting for a rat or anything edible in general, she was hungry and it had been a while since the School where food was available to a degree.

Mono was following behind Six, he didn’t have much else to do. The rain trickled off her newly found raincoat, and Mono’s paper bag was getting soaked.

“Hey…Mono? …What do you think about when you hear the word death?” Six shivered, stopping in her tracks.

Mono stayed silent for more than a moment, before quietly mumbling, “Sometimes, I think it sounds nice. Like…a calm sort of feeling, like I’m finally allowed to just…rest…I don’t know why.”

Six noticed Mono seemed tired, she thought about what he just said, “When I think of death, I get an overwheming feeling…that it’s something I want to avoid. Yet, you put it in such a new way…I guess we would finally rest then,… I can see your point.”

They walked along more, the only sounds were of the pitter patter of the rain off the abandoned buildings and cement.

Six watched her dream from afar. She now understood why he felt that way, his subconsious wanted death more than living in hell again. She got it now, but this time, she would save him, he would want to live. She smiled at the thought.


	3. Escaping the Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but that's ok

Six had noticed that Mono didn’t seem to sleep, when she woke up amongst the dirt and leaves, there he was, in the same spot, without any sign he had slept. She supposed that she was just more worn out than he was. They had to eventually leave the underground tunnel. If Six remembered correctly, if they go out the other side they would have to...Six would have to pull Mono up.

She didn’t want to do that, what if she dropped him? What if she dropped him again and everything was for nothing? She shivered.

Mono had heard her shiver and commented, “Hey, you up? We should probably get going, since we don’t know how long we’ll be safe here.” Mono shifted a little, and the leaves crunched beneath them.

Six nodded, she wasn’t up for talking right away, since she knew what would be coming up next. Mono smiled, he took her hand and they slowly moved forward, coming up into the chilly air not to long after.

Now the hunt was truly on, with no idea of where the Hunter was or where the noises from the shack came from, they were truly the prey in this situation, much like before.

They slowly walked onward and Six saw the beginning of the bridge to come into sight, she breathed heavily, she didn’t want to she didn’t-

The bridge was fine.

It wasn’t broken.

Six didn’t slow down, as to not confuse Mono, but she was sighing in relief. She didn’t have to face that fear. It was even more odd that a bridge, of all things, was effected by her interferance in time. A bridge was something so uninportant, and yet it was changed.

She didn’t think about it much. She probably should have.

Six, who was still holding hands with Mono, approached the clearing that the Hunter had chased them through….it was surprisingly nice without his presence.

They soon entered the shack where the Hunter had shot at him. Halfway past it, she realized.

The Hunter was here.

She was a fool for hoping that he was gone and this would be any easier than before.

Mono saw him too, and instantly quieted down. They crouched and slowly creeped along the upper floorboards. Six saw what the Hunter was doing, she really wished she hadn’t.

He was skinning again, but unlike last time, where it was just an oversized animal, this was a real person.

She really hadn’t seen something that graphic, even in the Hospital where everything was mutated, even in the Maw where children were cooked up for food. She assumed she had just been lucky enough to avoid seeing a sight like this before.

However, in her internal gagging, she hadn’t watched where she was looking and stepped down hard on a loose floorboard. Mono swifted turned around to see who made the noise, Six let out a gasp, and…The Hunter took notice of them.

Dangit.

Mono took no time to start running, Six keeping close behind. They slid out the window and fell off the shack’s roof, sloppily falling into the murky, dirty, water below. Six remembered this part, and she quickly pulled Mono underneath the dock to hide as the Hunter walked out of the door with his shotgun.

Mono was shivering, that made Six want to hit herself even more, she’d messed up and now Mono was having an oh so not grand of a time. Six really hoped Mono wouldn’t leave her because of her mistake, that couldn’t happen it-

“H…hey, you ok…? It’s okay, al….alright? We all make mistakes s…sometimes!” Mono grinned a little, even while shaking as the cold dirty water slopped against them.

Six never could understand how Mono had always been so sweet, and optimistic. In a world like this, how could anyone keep a happy mindset? Even when he had saved her from her monster form, he cracked a smile when he saved her, even in the overlooming danger. She had been too angry to care, and it had gone unnoticed. She remembered it now though.

She also remembered what he would become if she didn’t stop this. She wouldn’t be the cause of his loss of emotion this time around. She really needed to stop thinking about this, but it was her drive, and she never wanted to forget that.

The Hunter had moved on, searching for them up ahead, and once they made sure that the area was clear, they slowly made their way through the murky water.

Six decided to speak up, “Thank you…for saying that earlier, I was worried for a second.” Mono smiled, he seemed glad that he could have helped.

The Hunter soon came into sight again, and, like last time, it didn’t seem like he planned on letting them progress further. She remembered how’ they’d dealt with this last time, and, after making sure they were safely out of sight, Six turned to Mono.

“I think if we duck under the water and get behind that tree stump over there, then do it once more, we can avoid his sight. This depends on how long you can hold your breath, …do you think you can do this?” Six felt silly for asking, she already knew he could do this, she’d seen him do it before, I guess it just felt right to ask.

Mono nodded, and Six followed his lead. They ducked under and went unnoticed sucessfully.

They both caught their breath after making it safely across.

“Ugh, some of that stuff got into my mouth.” Mono spat some of the gross liquid out.

Six nodded, her face showing the visible disgust at what they had just trudged through. They climbed up the wooden planks that allowed access to the land. Six knew where they were, it was the end of the wilderness. All they had to do was avoid the Hunter one last time. She had to admit she was relieved that the unknown noise from the house had not come after them as well. Karma better not change that.

Mono and Six started to run, hiding behind the wooden boxes and entering the shack where they had shot the Hunter last time. She grinned, there was nothing more euphoric than being able to experiance his long awaited death once again.

She held the door shut and commanded Mono to take the shotgun off it’s hing and hold it to the door. When he did, she left the door and helped him aim it.

Mono looked frightened of what they were about to do.

Six had the widest grin on her face.

…

The gun was fired.

They were both knocked back due to the size and force of the gunshot. Six came to her senses soon after. Mono didn’t want to do that, had he? She really was stupid. They could’ve just went through the window, which was open this time, unexpectedly.

It took Mono a much longer time to get up, and his face was one of shock, some disbelief mixed in there as well. Six felt bad about that.

Mono collected himself and faintly grinned, “Well, that’s one less thing to worry about, right?” Six knew he was trying to be optimistic…..dangit.

She nodded, then pointed to the window, where they could leave from. She made sure Mono wouldn’t accidentally see the Hunter’s body.

They pretty much stumbled out of the window and onto the soft edges of grass.

Mono was still trying to calm himself down, Six kinda slowly started to hold his hang again. That seemed to help.

They soon approached the door and Six instructed Mono to help push it into the water with her.

They soon pushed it into the water and climbed on the door, setting sail for the Pale City.

It would take a while. A memory from the first time she had done this presented itself to her.

—

Mono was shivering, not from the cold or anything like that, but from the horrific act that they had just done.

Six just stared at him. How did he not understand that in this world being cruel was the only way to survive? It was pathetic, he wouldn’t last long if he got this upset whenever he killed something.

The wind from the sea whisked past, and Mono shivered more. He looked at Six. Then before Six could even understand what he was doing, he hugged her. She didn’t know what it was at the time, but it felt warm and nice.

“….what are you doing…” Six said, her cold expression turning into one of confusion.

“It’s called…a…a hug…I thought that you would like one…..also I need one…my…myself so,” Mono laughed a little, “Little selfish…of..of me actually, but you’ll…just have to live with it.”

Six didn’t object to this hug, she’d never actually felt this way before.

Six liked this.

—

Six smiled, that was a key moment in their short friendship. She would never forget it, maybe….what if…?

Six, in the same way that Mono had done so so long ago, hugged him, she didn’t want to let go.

“Six? ….Why….I….Thanks…I probably needed that.” An array of emotions spread across Mono’s face all in the span of a second, Six smiled warmly at that, everything was turning out so much better than before.

Everything was going to be okay.

She would make sure of it.

The shore came into view in a decent amount of time after that, and Mono had completely stopped shivering and had mostly gotten over the incident. Arriving on the shore of the Pale City, it was probably the prettiest sight she’d seen, even if so horrible at the same time. The beach was quiet and calm, how she liked it, and the soft grains of sand were so much better than anything else it felt like heaven.

They decided to rest on the chair they had played on last time, and rest for a while.

Mono actually fell asleep on Six’s arm, so he could sleep! She laughed at the thought that she had actually thought he was incapable of it. She soon started to doze off too, she knew that the School was still in store for them, and she dreaded having to return to that place, but right now, she just wanted to rest.

She soon fell asleep as well, looking out at the water slowly sloshing against the sand, it felt so calming.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

Waking up felt like she hadn’t been awake for so long. Mono was already up and was doing something on the beach.

Six stretched her hands, (still missing her raincoat, if she was completely honest) and slowly walked over to see what Mono was doing.

He was drawing something, Six peered over his shoulder to see what he was drawing.

“What are you …doing?” Six asked.

Mono, noticing her, turned over, smiled, and said, “I’m drawing us! I know that we’ve only known each other for two days, yet,” Six thought it was funny, the thought she’d only known him for two days, “I feel like I’ve known you for a long time, and that we’re already friends. So I thought that I’d draw something here, so someday, everyone will know we’re friends.”

Six laughed slighty, “But it’s too close to the shore, it’ll wash away during the night! Even if it was further off, nothing can stay in the sand forever.”

Mono didn’t even waver, “It doesn’t matter, because we’ll know it’s there, and then, when we fix all this, were gonna tell everyone else it’s there too!” Six felt warm at the thought of it, everything was going to be fixed, and she’ll make sure to tell everyone about the drawing too.

She sat down next to him as he drew the picture, letting the waves slightly hit her feet, it felt so calming. She even thought of getting fully in the water, yet she would never, she didn’t know how to swim and without her raincoat, she’d freeze to death before then.

The greyish black sky and the overlooking bend of the city and smog almost felt like it didn’t exist. It almost felt like in another time, it there could’ve been like seeping through the ocean, as the sunrise lit up the beach.

That other time would happen, she and Mono would make it happen.

Then they could lay on the beach, swim in the water, play with the sand, and never worry about anything again.

A trivial concept, but as the smog grew deeper, Six wouldn’t ever let that concept be trivial, it would be one of the highlights once they made their own life, once they stopped the loop.

Everything would be sunny again.

Even if she’d never seen the sun since the Maw.

Even if she might not be able to see it again.

She'd still try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add some special chapters soon. Some non canon fun 
> 
> Keeping this updated every day is hard since I have school and the next chapter is supposed to be pretty long as it covers a whole section of the game. 
> 
> I might post a short special chapter twomorrow. This will be about a amusement park, so as you see, completely non canon fun.
> 
> See you.


	4. Extra Chapter One - Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its noncanon so you can skip if you want, good old filler huh.

Special extra: Mono’s point of View.

Mono had never been to anything fun before, yet here he was, a fair, he had heard about them only through old torn photos that presumably were used for promoting them.

Six was holding on tight to his hand, she wasn’t used to being around more than one person at a time. Mono understood the feeling, having so many people was pretty overwhelming.

The main square ran in multiple directions and it was bustling with people.

Apparantly this was a special previlage, which Mono thought was pretty cool! They had been through a lot and this seemed like what he imagined when they stopped the Signal Tower.

They had an infinite amount of stuff they were allowed to do or buy, they didn’t even have to hold much, as they were just given a golden ticket and that apparantly worked on everything.

Mono smiled and looked to Six, “I’ve heard that they have really good food at amusement parks, I know you like food, do you want to get something?” Six was still very cautious, but she nodded her head slowly.

“Alright! There’s this thing called a hotdog stand! Don’t know what a hotdog is but lets try it!” He began to walk to where it was supposed to be on the map.

He didn’t try to make Six let go of his hand, he understood she was more reserved than most people. Mono wasn’t all to used to it as well, but they all looked like them and seemed no threat.

Mono understood that this was probably just a dream, he didn’t care, because Six seemed to actually be there with him, so they could have fun together.

As they kept walking they saw all sorts of rides that seemed pretty fun, maybe Six would want to do some after they ate.

…

Apparantly you had to wait in a line to get the hotdog. …That was alright! I mean, it gave him time to talk to Six after all! Waiting was pretty new to him, not in the hiding sense, oh not that. Just waiting, to get something, usually you just take it.

“Hey Six, after this do you want to try out some of the rides?” Mono asked.

Six stayed silent for a second before responding, “We both know this is a dream, right? Shouldn’t we be more worried about…you know. …” she seemed to realize something because she stuttered, “No offence or anything! If you want to that’s alright we can totally do rides!!!”

Mono walked a little forward, as the line had gotten shorter. He was suprised that Six would even act so outward. The Six he knew was always cold and hard to talk to.

…

wait…that’s not right…

what?

She’d been really nice and warm.

So why would he think that?

Mono shook his head, he must have just gotten thrown off by the dream.

He looked back at Six.

“Yeah, I know it’s a dream, but, we can have fun right? I mean this is such a happy place compared to the real world! So if you’re ok with it we should try some rides after this!”

Six seemed to understand where he was getting at. She smiled and nodded.

“First I wanna eat though, this is a really realistic dream and I want to see what actual food tastes like.”

Mono nodded as they progressed in the line further.

Not too long after, they were actually allowed to order…it was a faceless man, which, probably meant he was unimportant. Mono ordered for both him and Six.

They sat down in the shade of a tree, they didn’t want to burn up. Man, Mono wished it was like this in real life.

He passed Six’s hotdog over and to his immediate entertainment, she took one bite and then proceeded to animalisticly chew and swallow the whole thing.

Mono burst out laughing while Six just looked at him, embarrassed.

“W…what?! This is really good ok?! I’ve only ever had rats and rotten food you try not doing the same!” Six said, almost trying hard to justify herself.

“Ok! Ok!” he laughed, “I think i’ll be the judge of that.”

He took one bite and….oh- euphoria washed over him. He tried really hard not to do the same thing Six did, he wouldn’t let her have the pleasure of knowing she had not been acting over-the-top.

Six wasn’t fooled however, and when he finished it, she snorted, “Mono! You purposefully tried to take it slow! That’s not fair! You know I was right!”

Mono smiled and sighed, pretty sharp.

“Yeah, yeah, ok. You got me. Let’s go on some rides ok?” Mono shrugged.

Six stood up with a snarky look on her face.

oh no. Mono thought.

“Not unless I get five more of those hot-dog things! Give or take!”

Mono also stood up, he probably had a goofy look on his face. When did Six know how to bargin?

“Ok we’ll get those first.”

“YES!” Six actually jumped. It seemed like for once, all of the sadness or hardness Six had was completely forgotten. This is what we should’ve been doing growing up.

Six gleefully held his hand as they went to get her food.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

The day became afternoon and the rides had been more eventful than Mono had planned them to be.

First there was the Log Fume:

“Monooooooooo it’s too fast were gonna crasshhhhhhhh!” Six screamed at the top of her lungs before the ride halted sharply and they were doused in water.

Mono was just speechless while Six was speaking in words he didn’t think anybody would understand.

Then the Bumper Cars:

“Six stop! Ouch!! Is it fun to keep hitting me? Hit somebody else for the love of all things holy!” Mono said as Six once again hit his car into oblivion.

“Never Mono! You were the one who said you wanted to do this one, live with the consequences!”

Oh no.

The one that shot you into the air….we didn’t talk about that one.

All he could say was that it ended in some minor trama and a worsened fear of heights.

…

Lastly, as the sun set, the Farris Wheel. There wasn’t anything grand, like fireworks or a big finale. Just the sunset, …and that was all they really needed.

“It’s so pretty, it’s like I never want to look away.” Six was staring right at it.

Mono nodded his head. It really was something. Sunset’s had never once been seen by any of them.

“I don’t want to wake up Mono, this is just amazing.” Six sighed.

“I know, but …just think, one day, we’ll have this, but in real life, with more vivid colors, and more, food!” Mono exaggerated his hand movements trying to sound inspirational or something.

Six looked over at him and faintly smiled, “That would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

They looked out onto the lake as the sun set on it. Mono knew that they would probably forget this ever even happened. That was okay. They’d make this real someday, so then they wouldn’t need to remember this.

He couldn’t wait for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how I wrote this but it happens. This was made short and used so I could have more time to work on the school chapter, where things change a lot.
> 
> I might delete this chapter so be warned on that this trash chapter might be gone.
> 
> It's just to early and to happy for what I'm going for even if its non canon.


	5. Schooling in Friendship and Turf Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner.

Once Mono had gotten done with his drawing, Six and Mono moved on, walking through the doorway into the Pale City. Six still vividly remembered the puzzle that was in this room over.

…

It included an opening too big for Mono to jump to on his own.

She would have to pull him up. She wasn’t expecting her rewind to make any special exceptions here.

It went mostly as normal, Six lifted Mono, Mono went higher up then lifted up Six through a tv pulley. She already was thrown off balance by how fast she was hoisted up.

She didn’t like looking at the TV’s anymore, and she’d make sure Mono didn’t open that door.

Next was the part she had been dreading.

…

Nothing was broken.

Again.

This was so odd, even with changes due to her going back into the past, why would small sections be fixed? She was absolutely terrified of the thought of having to trust save Mono, and yet, she hadn’t even had to do it yet. Mono walked across with ease and they moved on.

She didn’t have time to be thankful as of now, she knew what was coming up.

The first TV. She needed to get to it before Mono, she needed to ignore the signal and smash it as hard as she could.

She clutched onto Mono’s hand right before he slid through the opening in the door.

“Wait.” she tugged on Mono’s coat.

Mono turned around, confused. “Six? What is it?”

Six didn’t really know how to explain properly but what she ended up saying was, “I, please stay here for a second, that room over there…I have to do something there. …ok?”

Mono nodded, not questioning at all, well, if he was it wasn’t verbally spoken.

“Thanks.”

Mono sat down to wait, which Six thought was pretty cute. She entered the room where the TV was buzzing, this time, it wasn’t so bad she couldn’t move. Without Mono in visible sight of the Tv, it seemed it’s influence just wasn’t on the same level.

She didn’t have too much time to look around, she wanted to do this quickly.

She would have to smash it with her own hands.

She put one hand on the side of the TV, focusing hard on nothing but breaking it.

Six took a deep breath in, pulled her arm back, and hit it as hard as she could, punching through the TV in less than two hits. She heard Mono. From what she could hear he didn’t sound all good.

She flinched and plucked out the shards of glass embedded in her hand, she was used to broken glass ever since the Maw.

She ran to Mono, who didn’t seem physically hurt at all. Just shaky.

“M…mono? Hey what’s wrong? I got done over there.” Six asked.

“Well…just head pains…it’s nothing much honestly, probably just a little woozy from how far the drop could’ve been if I'd fell back there.” Mono grinned.

This made SIx think, and she was scared. If she broke the TV’s she essentially could stop the Time-Loop in the end, right? It wasn’t fully certain it would, but Mono feeling this way right after must mean something right?

Six was sure the reason he turned into the Thin Man in her future was because he released his future self. He would’ve turned into him regardless right? When she had just found out she had blamed herself, yet not for letting him go. Yes, she had, but he would’ve turned into him regardless, that’s what she believed.

The TVs WERE the source of the loop, break those, stop Mono from releasing the Thin Man, and escape with Mono without dropping him. Then everything would be fine.

She wouldn’t bring any part of herself to believe that she could, in the end, possibly be the root of this whole loop. There had to be other factors driving the result. I mean it’s not so singular like that, they would never have to even go to the Signal Tower then. She didn’t think about how that wouldn’t work.

“Well, that's good, let's get going though, I feel a storm is coming on.” She held out her hand.

Mono nodded, stood up, and they continued forward. She could definitely see that by the look of the clouds, it would be raining soon. They didn’t really have to go very far. After jumping out the window and getting out of the trash bin, the only way forward was the School.

Six would make sure she didn't get captured this time, then she could help Mono out.

They pushed aside the trash bin, uncovering the small hole in the fence which they could slide through. Six’s feelings towards the entrance had not changed, it felt sad.

A broken bicycle, a seesaw, one of those things that spun, and the lonely soccer area, where no kid had played at for a long time. Mono looked over at Six as she slowly kicked the ball towards the goal, she did it last time, and she felt the need to do it again.

Mono weakly smiled at that. It really was a despairing action.

After, Mono looked around for a bit, Six slowly trudging along behind him, just wanting to stay close. He soon deduced there was nothing of interest and went around to the door.

Wait.

The door?

Six, craned her head from behind Mono’s shoulder to take a look at why Mono was walking to the closed door. They were supposed to use the rope to get in.

The rope that led into the schoolhouse before was gone. The door, on the other hand, was wide open.

How had she not noticed this before? They had been looking around for a good minute.

Six didn’t like this, she had already made a coherent plan after recalling every event that took place in the School. With a new route, she couldn’t predict anything. Oh how she wished that rope was still there.

She walked a little faster to clutch onto Mono’s hand, she didn’t want to be kidnapped again.

The main hall was surprisingly calm, for the school, or course. The pictures of bullies, gnomes, an unknown man, and The Teacher, all lined the walls. There were worn down benches, some even corroding from the long time left unused and unwashed. She doubted sitting on any of them was the least bit safe.

Mono walked on ahead, trying to scout the area. Six didn’t like that, they should just be trying to leave as soon as possible. Mono started walking down a hallway that led to the right, Six following behind him nervously.

Six found it funny that ever since she got the chance to refresh, she had practically become a whole different personality, the one that was not shown to Mono nearly soon enough the last time. It seemed to be positively affecting their relationship.

It did make her more nervous, though. She didn’t want anything to happen to Mono, so she was more alert and on edge. It was made pretty obvious as they moved down the hallway. Six really wished they had that torch Mono had obtained at the Hospital right about now.

Mono seemed visibly on edge as well, with how dark it was getting. Six subconsciously moved her hand down as if to pull out her lighter from the Maw.

Too bad this wasn’t the Maw, and she didn’t have any light source.

They walked along for a good couple of seconds before Six heard Mono yell.

“OUCH! WHAT THE H-“

Mono went silent.

Six was freaking out, Mono! What happened-

She didn’t get time to finish her thoughts as she was abruptly knocked out.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

Six awoke to an unsettlingly close face. She gasped and scurried backwards a few steps.

Upon further looks, it was actually a female bully, the back of their head smashed in. Whomever had inflicted it on her, she would never know.

She wasn’t tied up, which Six thought was very odd. Were they really so dumb as to think she wouldnt run away?

Now she didn’t even know where Mono was!

“Hi.” The voice came from the one who had invaded her space just a moment ago.

They could talk now? Or just this one? Last she remembered; and she definitely remembered; they could only gargle and mutter unrecognizable words.

“L-l-listen up”

oh so she still had trouble with words.

“Teacher wanted male. Not you. So you help us. o-o-or… we’ll kill you.” Girl bully kinda commanded.

Six was livid, they took Mono, to the Teacher no less? Oh she would get her revenge for that. She was going to scoff at that weak death threat, yet, looking around, it was very clear they outnumbered her.

One thing she noticed is that every single bully here seemed to have their head smashed in, she couldn’t find one of them intact.

Six sighed, she would have to bargain, and then kill later. She needed Mono back fast.

“Ok, but I want to know what i’ll be doing first. Also, little question, are you the only one who can talk?” She pointed at the Girl bully, “Also do you have a name, it’s not like i’ll care for it but speak up.”

The female bully seemed to have some trouble comprehending her sentence, but she eventually spoke.

“Turf war. Help us win, we’ve never won because, well, we have no eyes. We…we can hear really well though, so we don’t n-need them. The bullies …with heads intact like to bully us by challenging us every day, and humi-humiliate us by beating us everytime. They crack our heads and bodies even more.”

The bully had to pause before speaking again, “My name? is…is Veronica. Th-no. None of them can form re-real sentences besides me.”

Noted. Veronica. Turf war. Seemed pretty petty of the other bullies, then again, their whole stick was to bully each other as well. She didn’t really care for their troubles, she was really only doing this for Mono. She’d probably kill them after this.

“Ok, i’ll do it. So, how does this Turf war go?” Six nodded, trying to seem like she cared for them.

Veronica took a breath, obviously not used to talking to people for long.

“You are a human. So…you can’t go o…out there without a mask or they will all surround you. They will t-try to bash your head in, so watch out for that. The mask will also have to be cracked or you’ll be killed for teaming with us.”

Six nodded, she could handle this her way.

“As for the r-rules. It’s kind’ve like a free-for-all. You just try to smack each other's heads. If-if you wonder; then wo-wouldn’t that give you more n…numbers after? N..no. They fix up the…re own. We can’t do that because th…they know who we are and when we do it, they…y just smash it again. Whoever retreats first wins.”

Six could roll with this. It was honestly just a great excuse to smash some heads in and take any violence that she had to restrain with Mono out.

“And I’ll get Mono back if I help you win?”

Veronica nodded, “Y..yes, we know a way to get him ba…back from the teacher. You’ll have to help us wi…win though.”

Six thought that was fair, and if it turns out they lied, well, someone would lose more than just their head.

Veronica held out her hand, as if to tell Six to hold it, but Six swatted it away. Mono was the only friend she needed, and she wouldn’t get that privilege, Veronica was a bully, after all. She was irrelevant in the end.

Veronica just stared for a second, before bekoning Six to walk behind her instead.

Six still hated this. Things were not supposed to change this much, bullies were not supposed to have names, they were not supposed to talk, and they definitely were not supposed to make deals with humans.

The hallways were dark, and other bullies, who had the same head-state, just sat on the overthrown chairs, lockers, and even the floor. One was drawing the signal tower. Six looked away, that cursed thing was the one thing she was dreading to reach. She’d rather just try to convince Mono to not go.

They reached a room, it wasn't too big, but it had a chalkboard and chalk littered all over the room's floor.

About 10 other bullies were there.

Veronica turned to Six, “They can’t reply…or..or plan with us, but they do…get the general gist of it.”

Six nodded. She wanted to turn her nose up at all of these…things. They had kidnapped her last time, and things don’t change all that drastically.

Veronica slowly walked to the chalkboard, her legs seemed wobbly. She picked up a piece of chalk from the floor and started to draw.

Six found it almost entertaining, to see her fail horribly at drawing her. Veronica put a little check mark next to the drawing of Six. She presumed that meant she was safe.

Veronica waited until the others seemed to get it, then walked back over to Six.

“That…shou…should do. It starts two floors above, away…away from the Teachers watchful eyes.”

Six was going to nod again, before realizing they couldn't see, only hear. Dang, she was dumb.

“So, you can only hear, but not see. So…when I nod can you, not tell?”

Veronica shook her head, “Can hear…that too.”

Impressive, but not mind breaking. It did simplify things, however.

“Okay, and we’re going right now?” Six asked.

“Y-yes, if we don’t go now, even if…you..you win, the Teacher will have most likely…done w-whatever she wants to do wi-with him.”

A time-limit. How utterly annoying. She just wanted Mono back. NOW.

“Got it. I’ll follow your lead.” Six mumbled.

Veronica nodded, and passed Six a smashed and decapitated bully head.

“Sometimes they ac-actually kill us, so…this is some-something left behind. Please use it.”

She had already known that death was probably involved somewhere, so this was nothing surprising. She put the head on.

It did obstruct her vision, but there were enough holes that it didn’t matter too much.

She followed Veronica to the elevator, which certainly led to the third floor. It was pretty stuffed, and Six had to suppress the urge to kick one of the bullies so she could have more room. It felt like forever before the door to the elevator finally opened.

“The beginning starts with a su-surprise attack. Oh, and …by..by the way, if we win th-this, this whole floor will be ours. …I..i know, you probably don’t…c-care but, now you k-know.” Veronica whispered.

A small part of Six actually cared, she shoved that feeling down as quick as it came.

“Got it.”

“T-then lets go.”

…

Six had picked up a stray rock to use as a weapon, yet the surprise attack still hadn’t started, Six’s anxiety levels were progressively getting worse. They needed to start the attack now! She hated feeling powerless, even if it was what she had known for her whole life.

…

It started with a scream. The attack had started, and they were already caught off guard.

A female bully started attacking a defenseless male bully from their side who was last in line and not protected by anyone.

Chaos ensued.

Six quickly took action, she ran over to a female bully and quickly did their head in, knocking them unconscious. Veronica ran to the other side of SIx, marking her back. They could hold them off like this for now.

Veronica was surprisingly agile for someone who had trouble walking. She moved her feet and took deep breaths. Six must admit the fighting style she used was impressive for a bully with the added con of being blind.

Six quickly ran along with her, both attacking bullies left and right. Six loved this feeling, she hadn’t gotten to really go all out with Mono, who she wanted to have a good image around.

Everything seemed to be going good, Six and Veronica were doing most of the work, but the others got plenty as well. They would have to retreat soon.

Only ten left. They had to retreat or they’d all be knocked out.

Six.

…

Five.

A scream.

…

it was from behind her.

Wait.

Six swiftly turned, the remaining five bullies had surrounded and had attacked Veronica’s head.

Six couldn’t believe herself. She really had been so dumb as to not notice them behind her? She had been in such euphoria that they were winning that she completely drowned out everything else… She wouldn’t let her die.

Six jumped on the remaining bullies, smashing all but two, who had already backed up, grinned on their faces. They didn’t even know if they had lost, they just enjoyed inflicting pain. They were smart enough to know that even if they lost just this once, all they had to do was focus on Six the next time.

…

There wouldn’t be a next time, because Six was leaving. When she left, they would overwhelm them again…

She shook her head, she had to see Veronica.

Six looked around, soon finding where she was. The other bullies on their side were dragging her back to the elevator, she would’ve expected harshness, and overall disrespect. Yet, these ones were handling it with care.

The sight gave her an overwhelming feeling. Things weren’t so black and white at all, were they? She had assumed that this occurrence was only because of her reset…yet, this seemed like something that wasn’t changed at all. She didn’t see it last time. Maybe the time, and maybe the place. She might’ve even killed one of them, maybe even Veronica, and she would never have known.

She, for once, saw Mono’s view. Grey, not black and white.

These were people, just in a different sense. They were living, which meant they had feelings, hopes, and goals to achieve.

“Such an optimist”

It wasn’t optimism, it was truth.

and that was the final truth to this.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

Veronica still hadn’t woken up. Six was pacing. She even tried to talk to this male bully. He didn’t have speech down, but she could make out some of it. It was mostly worry, however, and that didn’t help.

Sure, she needed Veronica to help her rescue Mono, but she also just wanted her to be ok.

…

She started drawing on the floor with chalk. She didn’t even know why. It sort’ve reminded her of what Mono had done on the beach just a day ago. She went with a general picture of Her, and Veronica. She wanted to do something.

It was almost like a parallel of Mono’s beach drawing. Holding hands, reminiscent of what she could’ve done only hours ago. Was it okay to feel friendship this soon? After only a couple of hours? Six had never gone out of her way to save people, on the Maw and here. Everyone should fend for themselves. That was her ideology.

Mono was different, he had tried to be friends with her for a long time, and eventually, it worked.

Six’s ideology hadn’t changed then.

Her mindset was him, and only him. The one person who could be friends with her, who she would be willing to save.

That changed so quickly, hadn’t it? She’d probably not even see Veronica again.

…

If she was even okay.

…

She heard the bullies making noises, loud ones. Six whipped her head around. Veronica was awake.

She got up and walked over to her.

“Hey….you okay? You got hit pretty hard…” Six whispered, not wanting to be too loud.

Veronica was breathing pretty heavily, “I feel…pr-pretty lame.”

Ok. this was fine.

“Can you move?”

…

“N-no I don’t…don’t think so.” Veronica looked down.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“I’m n-not sure.” she huffed.

Six really hated this.

“Do, yo-you think I’m going to die?” She asked.

Oh god why.

“No, you won’t. I’ll make sure of it.”

Veronica laughed, “Hey, when did you sta..start caring? That’s re-real nice but you can drop the a..act.”

“It’s not an act, I promise.”

Her mouth opened a bit.

“So does that mean…friends? Can…we….friends?”

…

Six took a deep breath

“Yeah, we can be friends.”

…

“Can I give you ….something? I-i don’t know if I’ll be o-okay-“

“You will.”

Veronica rephrased it.

“Whe-when I’ll be okay.”

She pulled two things out of her pockets, those weren’t made out of porcelain. One was a key, and the second was a bracelet.

“T-the key…for the Teachers lounge. Your friend should be there. And, this.” She placed the bracelet in Six’s hand. “Don’t forget me, alright?”

She said a full sentence without stuttering. A major achievement.

Six nodded, “Ok, I won’t. You promise the same, alright?”

Veronica smiled, “Sure thing.”

Six knew she would most likely die, as life is not that kind, and if she survives, she’ll still be targeted, and get hurt again. She didn’t want to think about it.

Veronica never really had a life to begin with, but at least Six got to make some of it a happy one.

She hoped she survived, she hoped that it wasn’t the end for her. She might never know.

At Least she got to know her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is not intended as an OC. More as a plot device. 
> 
> Are you ok with her? I dont know my feelings to her yet.
> 
> Next chapter is back to Six and Mono.


	6. Tude For A Minor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short after the last one. Sorry.
> 
> However this may not be the end of the teacher if I decide she would work later on.
> 
> Only 1,800 words TnT

Six had to pull a box to even reach the key-hole that would allow her access to the teacher’s lounge. She was on a time-limit now, and she didn’t have time to wonder what could be behind the door.

On the other side, she found boxes of semi-old food, a vending machine, counters, and chairs.

Six hastily climbed to the chairs and onto the counter to observe her surroundings. Not much was of notice, but a window close by was opened up. Seeing nowhere else she could go, she climbed through it.

Outside it had started to snow.. She shivered. Snow was a hundred percent worse than anything rain could do. Not even her raincoat would help much; she still wished she had it though.

Why snow? It seemed like the dumbest of things were changed when she rewinded. If anything her biggest worry besides the Teacher was that she could just die of hypothermia. She shivered and hastily climbed over the window on the other side of her.

She tumbled in with not such a great landing.

After slowly standing up again, she took in her surroundings. The place seemed to be trashed. Perhaps by the bullies, yet she wasn’t sure.

Bottles of unknown substances were haphazardly strewn on the floor, some of the containments spilling out. Some of the liquids had burnt holes in the floor and others were simply sitting there, either smelling horrible or making a hissing sound.

Six did a careful job as to not touch any of the chemicals. This must be the chem lab, which, if it followed school standards, should be next to a biology lab. When the bullies had captured her earlier, she had seen a glimpse of the Biology Lab and not too far past that was the piano room. She knew a shortcut as well, if her memory served her well. Veronica had written a note on the key she was given.

The handwriting sure wasn’t flawless, but it was manageable to read.

‘The Teacher should be playing her piano at this time, even if she has your friend. She writes more notes and practices every day, so skipping it for her would be too drastic. You have until 6:15, as shown on the distorted clocks. Good luck ok? If you miss that time it’ll probably be too late for your friend. Be quick.’

She had reclaimed the key after she used it, as it was also a key for the entrance to the piano room. Now all she had to do was get there in time.

Six looked at the clock that hung on the wall nearby.

5:45.

Twenty-five minutes.

Almost a half an hour.

That wasn’t much time. She needed to hurry.

She carefully tip-toed past the potentially-dangerous chemicals, and reached the door, which luckily was ajar. She slowly pushed it open, not wanting to direct any attention to herself. She knew immediately that it led to the Biology room, she clearly remembered this small hallway leading to it.

She so badly wanted to run, yet she knew that would most definitely attract some sort of unwanted attention. Six painfully made herself slow down and walk at a normal pace.

She remembered the small vent that laid near one of the counters in the Bio room, it led straight to the bathroom where she had been captured, and then on to the false piano room. This would lead right into the room where the Teacher was supposedly playing.

It was problematic seeing the time-limit.

…

After the vent, she would run, as she wouldn’t let Mono get taken away or get eaten.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

Six had finally reached the Piano room, she had used some unconventional tactics to avoid the female bully in the room before, but now, she was here.

6:00, Fifteen minutes left. She ran up to the door and used the key to open it, slowly setting the now unusable key down as she proceeded into the room. Six could definitely hear the piano playing. Luckily she was high enough above to see The Teacher playing her song.

Six instantly spotted what she was looking for. Mono. He was still knocked unconscious, possibly due to the Teacher. He had been tied up in small ropes that the bullies had once used on her and placed on top of the Teacher’s piano.

6:05.

She would only be playing for ten minutes more now. How would she be able to take Mono without the Teacher noticing, not to mention that Mono was heavier than her, and carrying him would be a feat all on its own.

She had to think, and quickly. The Teacher should still stop to write down notes every so often….and during that time Mono had to stop doing everything or she’d hear him…what if…no… that’s crazy….but….

…

She had a plan. A horrible plan, yes, but a plan. It could all easily go horribly wrong, yet it was the only thing she had got. Six took a deep breath in. She picked up one of the books on the bookcase that she had climbed up to, and chucked it as far away from the piano as she could.

That sure got her attention.

Six almost wanted to puke as the Teacher turned her neck all the way around before getting up and going to investigate where the noise had come from. This was her chance.

6:10

She climbed down as fast as she could to the piano without making enough noise to alert the Teacher. All she needed to do was grab Mono, then hide and hope the Teacher wouldn’t find them and would move on to another room. A bad plan, and she knew that from the start.

She was on the piano.

Tick.

She carefully walked over to Mono.

Tick.

She carefully untied his ropes.

Tick.

She started to drag him down the Piano.

Tick.

She stepped on the piano keys.

Oh no.

She heard screeching and she knew immediately that they were probably going to die here, she just had to get under the bookcase….

She felt Mono stirr.

Determination filled her, she did it all for him, and she wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon. Six ran across the keys and with all her might, jumped off with Mono in her arms. When she hit the floor she stumbled…

She heard a cracking noise but she couldn’t be bothered to think of anything else except saving Mono. She huffed and dragged Mono as quickly as she could under the bookcase. Mono had become slightly lighter since he wasn’t all the way knocked out. They hid under the bookcase only seconds before the Teacher came into view looking for them. She quickly noticed that Mono had gone. A screech resonated in the room. Six shivered, how terrifying, so opposite in nature then her song. Six wondered why she chose to play it by herself, a singular piece. Far away from bullies alike.

Six remembered something from The Nest, a photo frame, with three figures all standing next to each other. The Teacher, she now remembered that dress. There was another man, too. One similar in looks to the man who had hung. The first real thing she had seen on the Maw. Were they a family? So did she lose both her family members?

Six had killed The Pretender and the Girl where she got her raincoat from by association. If she hadn’t thrown the rock down in that way, things might’ve turned out differently.

Six sighed, the Teacher had left the room, leaving the vent up high open for them to leave from.

…

“OUCH!”

Six’s adrenaline had cooled down but thanks to that, that cracking she’d heard earlier had revealed itself. A broken leg.

her.

whole.

leg.

She clenched her teeth to keep herself from screaming. In her pain, Six didn’t notice Mono waking up next to her and she almost yelped when Mono tapped on her shoulder.

“YOu...….Hey….wait……where are we?” Mono mumbled.

Six huffed, “M-m-mono? You scared m-me. We’re in the s-school right now.”

It felt like a miracle that Six had gotten him back, she hadn’t tried to think of it, but she had been beyond scared that Mono would’ve already been killed or Six would’ve been too slow to save him.

Mono looked down; he saw something that Six had been avoiding looking at.

“Oh jeez…am I just high from waking up or….if your leg….kinda….off?” he wasn’t completely sure, which made sense, she didn’t really want to see his face if he knew it was for sure the truth.

Six looked down in disgust, it really was turned the wrong way.

“I just broke it a little, what matters is that you’re back, so…can you twist it back the right way?” Six winced.

Mono looked absolutely distraught, “Six! Thank you for saving me but you need to care about yourself more! You’ve known yourself forever! You’ve only known me for one week! You need to rest!”

“How can we rest here? At Least, let's…get to the vents okay…and besides, caring about myself only leads to problems.” Six hoped he wouldn’t comment on that last statement, it just came out of nowhere.

Mono was silent for a while.

“Ok, we can rest there, but…are you sure that you want me to twist it back? I haven’t ever broken my leg before but the prospect seems painful.”

“It’s okay Mono, just do it. Our lives are hard enough anyway you should know that by now.

Mono nodded, he understood where she was coming from.

He twisted the leg back in place.

Six screamed, which made Mono flinch.

…

After about five minutes, Mono held Six up on one shoulder and they climbed into the vent. Six remembered when Mono and her had run from the Teacher in here. Now, however, this time it would be used for protection.

Six was drifting off on Mono’s shoulder again, his whole body ached but that made her all the more tired.

She drifted off only happy that she had saved Mono. She felt lucky that this time, their encounter with the Teacher was short-lived, hoping for everything to be alright from now one, no matter how trivial that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is killing me slowly imao.


	7. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleh

Six didn’t stay asleep for long, the pain woke her up several times, Mono waking up with her asking Six if she was alright. Mono and Six both had never broken anything before, and they didn’t know what to do about it. They couldn’t stay in the vents forever, the Teacher could possibly see them. Six also knew that if they went outside in the snow with a condition like this, they would probably freeze to death. … Six also didn’t know if extreme cold would affect her leg. It did pose the problem of how she was going to save Mono like this. Six breathed in deeply, she just had to hope that nothing major changes during the Hospital, she’d have to trust Mono like she always had before. He was capable after all.

…

The Hospital…wait, weren’t hospital’s meant to treat injuries? Well…before all of this. She had seen the basics of what it seemed to have stood for. Maybe if they went there, they could find something to help her leg? …She hated the Hospital.

Six gasped as she heard Mono waking up again, he blinked a couple of times before slowly settling into a crouching position.

“You woke again?” he mumbled in question.

Six nodded, “Yeah, just thinking. We should probably leave this vent and continue though. However if we leave the snow I saw a while before then could freeze us to death.”

Mono nodded, “I agree we should move on, it’s been a day already and we don’t know where the Teacher is… Yet, I have no idea what to do about your leg…”

They sat in silence for a while, Six assuming that Mono was thinking of a plan or something.

…

“I think I’ve got an idea.” Mono spoke up. Six looked over to him in surprise, so soon? That was amazing!

“You take my coat.”

…

what.

What? How would that work? That would just mean Mono would freeze to death instead of her.

“Then you would just freeze instead! I don’t see how that helps!” Six frowned.

“Listen Six, I have a lot more resistance to cold and snow than you do. I’ve been through snow storms before, you haven’t that I know of. I can take care of myself, ok?” Mono smiled.

SIx guessed that made sense. I mean, she really hadn’t ever been in snow before. She only knew what it was from broken weather casts she could only assume came long before her time. …His coat should keep her warm long enough to reach the Hospital.

Six knew she had to not mention the Hospital, for fear of messing up her rewind or making Mono suspicious of her. She sighed, he really was brave, to be going into this blindly and hoping for a place to warm up. There was a high possibility, given if Six didn’t know about the Hospital; that they would end up in the middle of the streets, frozen.

Six sighed and slowly nodded, “Okay, I got it, we’ll go with that.”

Mono nodded as well already ok to go.

“Ok, I’ll try to help you through the vent but I went up ahead and saw you have to climb a ladder…do you think you can manage that with me helping you?”

Six breathed, “Y-yeah, I’ll try my best.”

“Ok, let’s start moving.”

——————————————————  
——————————————————

Mono was ahead of her, he was moving slowly so as to not leave Six behind. It was pretty claustrophobic in here now that she thought about it. It didn’t take long for them to reach the section that Mono had mentioned they would have to climb. Six remembered it, but had forgotten for a while due to the fact that last time she was just running for her life so as to not get caught by the Teacher. Things sorta slip when stuff like that happens.

Mono climbed up and then turned to look back at Six, she was hardly standing, looking up at Mono.

“Ok, try to use the leg that isn’t all messed up! I don’t know much about this, …I mean I don’t know anything, but try to put as little pressure as you can on that other leg ok?”

Six nodded, she could do this. It was only a couple steps. She placed her first foot and hand down on the ladder. Ok so far. She just had to reach Mono’s hand and then he would pull her up.

She placed her other foot.

…

“TCH!” Six winched, Mono did too.

“Yo…you ok?” Mono asked worriedly.

Six shivered and slowly nodded, continuing with her good leg. Mono nervously held out his hand again. Six would have to place her foot down one more time to reach his hand, she was not looking forward to that.

Here it came. Six, now knowing the amount of pain it would give, hesitantly looked at the metal beam she had to place her foot on. …Maybe they should go back…the Teacher wouldn’t look in the vents, she couldn’t do this she-

She looked back up at Mono, who was trying his best to smile, “It’s okay, you’re almost there alright? You can do this.”

Everything she did. and everything she went through to get him back.

She moved her foot up.

She did it all for him, she couldn’t afford to be weak now.

She placed it down.

“AAAGH!”

She gasped in pain as Mono grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Six had never felt that much pain before. She had stepped on glass, and other horrible things that had left marks, yet this was her whole leg, and she hated every minute of pain that seeped through.

Mono let her rest, Six could tell he understood how much it must hurt. She was grateful for that.

After about ten minutes, her pain was lessened and she turned to Mono, “Let’s go, okay?”

Mono nodded, and started forward again.

Six saw light, they had done it! They had-

“Oh…no.” Six heard Mono say from in front of her. What was wrong? She tried to get a look before understanding.

When they escaped the Teacher they had fallen down a roof and into a trash can.

…

This was problematic.

Mono looked back to Six in distraught, “Hey Six, I don’t think this is going to work.”

Six knew it probably wouldn’t but she had to think of something. Mono stared at her, his face lit up with understanding of what Six was doing.

Six needed a plan, she would need to be able to fall down a roof and into a trash bin without damaging her leg too much more. The trash bin would break their fall and be soft enough to land on, but SIx would have to fall at just the right angle for nothing to affect her. She would need to use Mono in this equation, but how?

Think, she needed to think…

…

Suddenly, an idea popped up in her head. This just might work.

“Mono, get out on the roof, I have an idea!”

Mono looked at her, “Should I hold on to the snow on the roof?”

Six nodded, “Yes, I’ll get out too, trust me.”

“Ok.” Mono said and slowly climbed out of the vent and onto the roof, waiting for Six, who came soon after.

“Ok Mono, I want you to let me hang onto your back, and I want you to slide into that trash bin down there.” Six explained.

Mono looked down then looked up again.

“I don’t mean to be rude but your idea is full of crazy!”

The wind and snow were howling.

“I KNOW! JUST DO IT!” Six yelled as the wind picked up.

Six crawled over to Mono and held onto his back.

“GO NOW!”

Mono’s response was carried away by the wind, but that didn’t matter as they both fell off the roof together and landed in the trash bin.

Six flinched as she landed right on top of Mono, even when her idea worked it didn’t fully save her leg.

Six heard Mono moaning and got off of his back as quick as she could. In her hurry she fell a bit into the trash, flinching once again as her leg was now higher than her head. She had to admit the soft surface was nice; even if it was trash.

Mono gasped as he pulled his face out from the trash, it almost made Six giggle. She would never!

Six let Mono catch his breath, just staring at him while he did so…she hoped that wouldn’t make him uncomfortable.

“W-wow, I didn’t expect t-that to w-work” Mono shivered.

Six realized she was shivering too as she looked down at her bruised hands.

Mono smiled as he looked over to her, taking off his coat, “H-here, Put it on l-like we pla  
Six didn’t like that idea anymore, they were both freezing and Mono had gotten the most of it by falling straight into the snow. She knew Mono would keep persistent so she took it and slowly put it on, “T-thanks.”

Mono smiled, “We need t-to get going, or you k..know, we’ll freeze haha”

Six breathed, “Yeah, let’s go.”

Mono helped her slowly get out of the trash bin and leaned Six against his shoulder, and they were on their way.

It was slow and not very fast, but it was working for now. They reached a trash bin, which took a while but they eventually used it to continue onward, it did take a toll on her leg, however.

They stumbled onward, Six painfully stumbled into a room where the snow didn’t fall…she remembered this room.

She looked down on the floor….it was her raincoat, the same as when it had left her. She wanted to cry, she knew she’d missed it but just being able to see it again, it reminded her of her old friend. She slowly took off Mono’s coat and picked up the raincoat and hugged it before slowly putting it on. She felt so at home with it on.

Mono looked over at her, “Is that raincoat yours?” he questioned.

… “Y-yeah.”

“Wonder how it got here…” Mono looked up in thought. Six honestly wasn’t sure either, when she had first seen it she wanted to cry because it meant for certain that her friend was dead, she’d worn it in memory of her, yet now it was something personal to her as well.

Six assumed it must’ve washed up on the Pale City and through an unknown timeline of events; ended up here.

Six looked to Mono, “This raincoat doesn’t help much for snow, but take your c-coat back o-okay? Your feet are turning b-blue and that worries me.”

Mono looked down at his feet before laughing, “I’m surprised you didn’t n-notice before, they are usually blue but I guess s-since I was away from the city for a w-while so it might’ve gotten better.”

Mono took his coat back and put it on. He looked better that way.

“Let’s k-keep moving.” Mono smiled.

“Okay” Six responded leaning on him once again. They stumbled onward, and the snow just seemed to be picking up even more. Six shivered, her raincoat really didn’t help much.

They reached the spot where Six had to hoist Mono up, and after some convincing, Mono finally let Six try and do it, she nearly failed and it felt like her leg was screaming at her, but that was ok because they were moving forward.

They had to enter a vent again, which Six hated, however this time there was no ladder to climb so she guessed she could deal with it. Light soon shone through the vent, and as they exited, Six saw the Hospital, a place that she never thought she’d ever want to go back to. Anything was better than being stuck out in the snow, and there was no way around anyway.

Six hoped that there was something in there to help her leg, she was already sick of the pains that came with it.

Mono, as quickly as he could, helped Six through the open window and into the Hospital, safe from the cold.

“Is this…a Hospital?” Mono stood up and looked around, mildly disgusted by the already noticeable stench of blood.

“M-must be,” Six shivered as she struggled to stay standing, she did notice that the pain was lessening in her leg.

Mono looked just as grossed out as he had last time they had entered here. Six was finally warming up to Mono at that point, although Six thought; a bit too late.

“O-on the bright side!” Mono said in a higher tone of voice, “There’s beds here! So-so we can actually get a good rest for once! It might help your leg too!”

Six smiled, still optimistic as ever.

“Yeah…that’s pretty nice.”

Mono grinned, “Wanna rest?”

Six tilted her head in confusion, “But we just slept about an hour ago.”

Mono shrugged, “Snow makes me tired.”

Six laughed. Oh.

Mono looked at her stupidly, “You laugh?”

Six mumbled, “Well I do in my head.”

“Can’t complain about that.” Mono sighed.

Mono laid down on a bed, and Six did too, it wasn’t so bad, if you didn’t think about what could have been on them. They seemed to sleep a lot, but maybe that was ok.

Six didn’t feel sleepy however, so instead, she stared up on the ceiling thinking of a new plan for the dramatically different circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont like this one for some reason, I might rewrite it later.


	8. Medically Innacurate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise a longer chapter soon!

While Six was waiting for Mono to get his sleep, she scouted around for anything that could maybe be used to help her. Six sighed, she wouldn’t even know something that could help even if she saw one. There also wasn’t much to explore, as she needed Mono to open the door to where the beds were suspended. She would just have to wait. Doors that were not there before now appeared.

Nothing was even of notice in there besides a whole pile of dead bodies. …Gross but not helpful. Other rooms just had operation rooms or mannequins. Six shuddered, she hated those things.

She knew another TV was coming up soon, and she had to be prepared for it; it shouldn’t be too hard but Six could never be too careful. Her leg was aching from all her hopping and dragging, so she went back to where Mono was.

Six was surprised to see him already up, yet…he looked quite pale. That worried Six.

Mono turned so Six so suddenly, and the look in his eyes felt overwhelming. Six hobbled back, what- did she do something wrong? …She didn’t understand why he would give her that look.

He just kept staring and Six didn’t have the courage to speak up and ask why. Six’s mind went places. Did something happen while she was gone? Did he see something? …Did he know? …No, that would be silly. She needed to speak up.

“H-hey…Mono, what are you staring at?” Six looked down at her feet, this felt oh so awkward.

Mono, for some unknown reason, seemed to snap out of it.

“Oh Six, sorry I was lost in thought, was I staring at you, dang that must’ve been weird, sorry.”

Six didn’t fully trust him, but she supposed it could have happened, she got lost in thought too sometimes; more so than before.

“Ok, …Should we keep moving?”

Mono nodded, “Here, take my hand, it should help you walk.”

He held out his hand and Six took it. They soon approached the door, on the other side, should be where the beds would be suspended.

…

There was no way Six was going to be able to cross that. How had she been so dumb as to not think of that earlier? Things seemed to slow down, the door was opening and Mono would fall, Six would have to catch him, but she couldn’t do it like this.

“No!”

She shouted before falling face forward onto a stone path.

Mono had tripped too, albeit not nearly as hard.

“SIx? Why did you just do that?” Mono said, he seemed concerned.

Six rubbed her leg, “I-, don’t know, instinct I guess?”

Mono looked dull, like he didn’t believe her but he still said, “Ok, let’s keep going.”

Six was in a wonder, all the suspended beds were gone, yet the stone path seemed so out of place. It wasn’t supposed to be there, and SIx knew that.

Before the things changed seemed to at least fit and make sense, this time it didn’t. Rock verses tile floor. Six shook her head, just be thankful that it was there.

It didn’t take long to enter the other part of the Hospital. They entered a vent (again) and started moving forward. Mono hopped out.

“WAIT! SIX DON’T-“ Mono yelled from in front of her. However, it was too late, and Six found herself pummeling hard on top of a falling elevator. …She kept forgetting where things were….dangit!

By some miracle she didn’t land hard on her leg, but her stomach sure took most of the hits. She groaned, Six knew she didn’t have a lot of time to help Mono open the vent before they fell to their deaths. Six held her stomach and scrambled over. Only to find Mono already in the vent beckoning to her.

How had he managed to pull it off all on his own? Even if he was stronger than her, he couldn’t do it last time…so what was so different about now?

…

She could think on that more later, as she was in the middle of a life or death situation. (They seemed to be in those a lot.) Six grabbed Mono’s hand just before the elevator plummeted down into the depths. Mono didn’t have any trouble pulling Six up however.

Six was left heaving for breath after that experience, having her leg like it was really made her feel useless.

“You ok, you didn’t hurt your leg again, did you?”

Six shook her head, “N-no. I was close though….Thanks for saving me, …but… how did you open that vent all by yourself?”

Mono stared at Six for a moment before responding, “It wasn’t that hard to open, if it looked that way then I don’t know… but it was pretty light.”

Six sighed, another weird change, she should just be used to it by now.

Yet…she had noticed a change in Mono’s attitude as well. Since the Teacher he had been more quiet and reserved. Not a bad thing! She didn’t mean anything by it, as he was probably just doing it so he could protect her like old times.

…

She just liked his optimism a lot more than this.

They continued on until they fell into a room that was pitch black. Luckily, the flashlight was still present.

Mono picked up the flashlight and Six followed close behind as to not be enveloped in darkness. She suddenly remembered how it went last time, when she was finally warming up to him.

— *Two (- -) means flashback.*

Mono had just picked up the flashlight and was looking around for anything possibly dangerous or threatening. Six stayed away from his light, she still had doubts about Mono, and wasn't going to be all up in his face unless absolutely necessary. Mono looked back over to Six, noticing her distance.

"What's wrong?" Mono asked.

Six looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"I- I- um...I don't r-really want to tell you." she muttered.

"Hey, that's okay! I have things I don't want to talk about too. Just know that I'm here for you okay?"

Six nodded slowly, his attitude was the most suspicious, but the more she stayed around him, the more the actions he made felt genuine.

Mono smiled warmly, "Well, come on, we gotta keep moving now."

Six didn't even have to say a word as she followed behind him.

—

The thought made Six more determined than ever, as she held on to Mono’s shoulder to keep a better sense of balance.

When they reached the Pop Dispenser, Mono’s eyes lit up.

“Six look! Do you think we can drink that? It looks tasty!”

Six, in all honesty, didn’t know if it was tasty, as last time she had never dared drink that stuff, but after everything that had just happened, her mouth almost watered at the sight. Seeing this just made her grateful that she didn’t have her hunger issues just yet, and if this continued right, maybe not ever.

Six spoke up, “Well, I’ve heard of something called a….an… expert…ep…expiration date…but I don’t know what year it is…”

Mono cut in front of her, “That’s ok! We just have to take a chance! Nothing could possibly go wrong!”

Six almost laughed again, first of all, the shade in his sentence was gold, second of all, it seemed he was really just trying to be tough so he could protect her. Amazing, to be honest.

Six trying not to laugh, sarcastically remarked, “Yeah! Nothing could go wrong! I’m sure death isn’t that big of an issue!”

Mono frowned, but Six could tell that it was more of a pout if anything.

“Heyy! The machine still operates so I’m sure it’s fine!”

“Yeah right! …Ok maybe but how can you be so sure huh?” She smiled.

Mono put on a dumb face and shrugged before pulling on the handle to dispense and before Six could even react, opened up a red can and started to drink.

“MONO!” Six yelled, “Are you really that stupid?”

Mono stopped to look up at Six, since he had sat down and said, “Maybe I am, what’s it to you?”

“Pffft” Six couldn’t help herself anymore and sat down on the floor trying to contain herself, really now? He knows humor now?

Unfair!

She sighed, smiling, and took a green can and tasted it cautiously.

It tasted amazing.

“WOAH!” Six reared back, “How can a drink even taste like this?”

“Beats me.” Mono said in a careless tone of voice.

A nice moment, although it may be one of their last.

It was nice nonetheless.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

They had since finished their drinks and were now approaching something Six clearly remembered. Another TV. She knew what she had to do, but it still made her nervous anyways.

“Mono, I know this is weird, but can you stop right there again? I…need to do something.”

“Oh you mean like last time before the school? …by the way you really should tell me what led to me getting saved one day.”

Six nodded, “I will, but for now just let me do this.”

“Gotcha.”

Ok. Six breathed in, she knew the horrible sounds it would make as she approached it, but she was ready for it.

She walked into the next room, where the TV lay.

It wasn’t on.

Six was majorly confused, and concerned.

If the TV was off, that meant she didn’t know when it would turn on.

She had to break it anyway.

Six looked around for something blunt that wouldn’t involve the destruction of her hands. She found a leg piece hanging off a incapitated mannequin, she pulled, and to her surprise, it came off rather easily.

She approached the TV but before she could break it Mono came in.

“Hey Six, are you done over there…I just wanted to check on you to see if you were-“

The TV blared to life, and this time, it was so loud that Six buckled over in pain. She yelled at herself telling herself to open her eyes, to get up, to say something…do ANYTHING.

Her body betrayed her, and she instead found herself curling up on the floor, clutching her ears.

She needed to pull him out or…she needed. She had to.

She HAD to. She may not be able to see but…

She reached forward, forcing herself to move under the glare of the TV. She could fuzzily remember where she was and she felt her hands hit the TV screen.

Her head exploded, but she kept going. She felt Mono like she always had before, and pulled. Pulled, not caring about herself or anything else except getting him out of there.

…

She felt the pressure let up and was thrown backwards as she heard the TV break into shards and Mono being pulled out with it.

Six breathed heavily, had…had she been too late? She couldn’t have…had she? It took her a good minute to even start pulling. The TV was broken…so she couldn’t be sure but-

“W-who…who was that…?” Mono heaved, “He seemed so familiar…”

Six opened her eyes to look at him in horror.

No,no,no,no,no,no,no.

This was too soon! She swore that she wouldn’t let this happen! ….She, she!

“Hey….are you okay?” Mono looked over at her, concerned.

Six, eyes wide, turned to Mono, “I…no…I couldn’t…I can’t…”

“Hey…it’s okay! I’m okay, you were the one who got me outta there right? Thanks for that.” Mono smiled half-heartedly.

Six breathed in and out, she had to calm down. The Thin Man couldn’t get them right now…they were safe…they were safe..

She kept breathing in this way until her heartbeat had calmed down. It was an effective method, she didn’t know where she had gotten the idea to use it though. Things were escalating faster than she had planned, but that was okay..Six just needed to trust Mono and stay safe and protected.

She needed to stay calm.

She looked up at Mono who was waiting for her with a light smile.

“Yeah…thanks Mono…for waiting.”

He nodded, “Anytime…I do want to know what just happened…but…I don’t suppose you have any idea who that is as well.”

Six’s face lit up, she looked down, embarrassed, “Y-yeah…I don’t…”

Mono shrugged, “Well…then I guess we just will have to worry about that later, we need to find something for your leg…I know it probably doesn’t hurt as bad because you are used to it….but I don’t think that’s healthy.”

Six nodded, as that was all she felt she needed to convey at that moment.

They would need to worry about The Thin Man…but Mono was right, as of now there was no way for him to get here, and they needed to focus on moving forward. Six wouldn’t lie that she had been a little too careless with her leg. She just hoped that there was something here that would help.

Six sighed, this was only going to get harder from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, as much as love doing this, sometimes the stress can be a bit much. 
> 
> I apologize.
> 
> Now I'm hopefully back.


	9. Learning To Stay Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Changes writing style halfway through*

Six was struggling to stay calm, with the Thin Man free, everything was going to change from here on out. She tried to convince herself that he couldn’t get them here; she failed.

She had inadvertently released the Thin Man sooner than they should have. Her actions at the last TV had affected the timeline. To fix it had invited horrendous consequences.

She shivered, not just from the cold of the Hospital. She wanted to scream, but couldn’t because Mono would worry. Her anxiety levels were through the roof, and she couldn’t tell anyone about it.

They entered the toy room, a grim sight of what might have been a play-area for kids like them once. The walls were plastered with pictures of unknown places, unknown people. One of them she did know, the Thin Man. That picture remained a constant everywhere children might have once lived. Three plush toys were in the room, along with plastic toy-things. Six, from past knowledge, knew of which held a key, yet, she let Mono figure it out himself. He might need that anyway.

It was honestly a welcome change to just, not do everything. Yet, it was turned unpleasant due to the looming threat.

There were many chairs to sit down, and, after asking if she could stick on the sidelines to rest her leg, she sat down on one. The chair was facing the x-ray machine. Six always had found it funny to look at Mono when he was using the machinery. It did also remind her about how easy they were to kill, yet she preferred not to think about that.

She watched Mono run back and forth, figuring out the basis of the puzzle rather quickly. She breathed in and out, trying to calm her nerves. The Doctor was also someone they had to watch out for.

…

Mono finished the job up after returning from the elevator that led to the incinerator holding the key in his hand.

“Got the key.” he smiled.

Six nodded, and slowly got up from the chair. She held onto the arms of the chair to support her leg. Mono helped by holding on one of her hands.

Six asked if he had found anything for her leg.

“No, not yet.” Mono replied.

Six supposed that made sense, nothing of notice seemed to have changed in the room they had just been in, so finding anything to help would’ve been rare. She held onto Mono’s hand and they slowly made their way up the stairs to where the elevator and doors lay. Six remembered when they had just gotten the last fuse and Mono was in a state of shock. Apparently the mannequins had come to life and attacked him. This was also the case for the living hands, but Six had seen them herself unlike the other.

They took a turn to the right and Mono used the key to unlock the door. This door led into a dark operating room with prosthetics strewn all about. Oh how she hated those things.

The light didn’t elude them for long, however, and they entered a small corridor that led forward and back. Six remembered this place, yet her mind was swirling and it felt like she had only seen it in a dream, even if it was completely untrue.

They went forward and with a horrible sinking feeling, Six realized that she would have to be left behind. Last time, she would have cared less about that, but now, she was worried for Mono. What if things went differently this time? What if he died? What if everything she had worked up to was for nothing? Six really didn’t want that. She held onto Mono tighter, even when she knew she would have to let go eventually.

“Six, I need you to hoist me up alright? I know it might be hard with your leg but can you at least try?”

Six hesitated, she didn’t want to let him go on alone, but she could act suspicious.

“O-ok.”

Mono smiled and Six got in position, hoisting her friend up and into the other room. Alone.

Six regretted her action so much, she would yell for him to come back, but he couldn’t get back in anyway and was probably gone by now anyway. She took a deep breath in, trying to not panic. She sat next to the door, hoping she would hear something to indicate that he was okay…nothing.

She walked over to the other door which he was supposed to come out of….nothing, not a single sound was heard.

He must be dead, Her brain thought. No, just wait a little longer…

Six, feeling defeated sat down in the operating room and started cracking a random plastic hand. She was too stuck up in her head to remember that Mono was visibly scared the first time she did this.

Of course Mono came into the room right as she was subconsciously doing the deed. It wasn’t even real….yet the action showed much more than she would’ve liked. Mono was back, that was all that was on Six’s mind as she saw him.

It didn’t stay that way for long, she saw Mono looking down with some sort of facial expression mixed with horror and disgust. She looked down at the hand, and realized her mistake. She quickly tried to stand up but couldn’t.

Mono extended his hand, allowing Six to stand up.

“H-hey….Mono! Nice seeing you h-heree!” She said, trying to divert his attention from the hand.

Mono slowly nodded still looking down at the hand with a now blank expression.

“Ye-yeah. hey.”

Six felt so embarrassed, she should’ve paid more attention. She had already thought him dead only five minutes after his initial leave, which was way shorter than the first time he came back before the rewind. She had been so blinded and didn’t realize that Mono was more than capable on his own.

“S-sorry…” she muttered.

Mono finally tore his eyes away from the hand.

“What are you sorry for?”

Six looked down at her feet, “I-i thought you died, but…I should’ve known that you are capable of handling things yourself…”

Mono looked at her with a funny expression before hugging her.

“Listen Six, don’t blame yourself, I would be worried too, but I’m alright now, see? You don’t have to worry anymore.”

Six wanted to cry, but she knew that wouldn’t exactly help so instead she murmured, “Thanks Mono…”

Mono nodded as he let go of her, making Six feel colder but that was alright.

Mono said that he had obtained one of the fuses needed for the elevator. Six nodded, just like last time…good.

After Mono noticed that putting it in now was pointless, they brought it over to the left side of the elevator and found a fuse box that only needed one fuse. Just like last time….good.

Mono inserted it and they entered an area that seemed more like a psych ward than anything, with prison bars and all.

…

Six had to let Mono traverse on his own once again, but this time, she calmed herself. Nothing was out of place. So that meant that Mono should get through with not too much problem. They walked into the background and Six slowly got in the position to pull Mono up. With some struggle, she succeeded.

After a second of silence, from the other side, Mono spoke up.

“I…think I can still talk to you for now…I need to figure out how to get past this thing.” he whispered.

Six nodded, he would need to turn off the light and use his flashlight to get past this.

“Try using that lever over there, keep your flashlight on after that…ok?”

Mono nodded, and proceeded to turn off the lights, they both looked on in horror. The mannequin started moving. Six stepped back.

Mono led it over to which it ran until Mono shone his flashlight on it, stopping it right in its tracks.

Six heard Mono breath in and out.

“Ok Six, I gotta go now…you gonna be okay by yourself?”

“Yeah, I’m ok.”

Mono nodded, Six being able to see it due to the light of the flashlight.

Mono proceeded into the darkness, the mannequin being unable to follow.

Six sat down on a bench close to where Mono should exit. She was a lot calmer now, knowing that since nothing had changed, everything should be okay. Yet her nerves didn’t fully go away, and this time, she felt like she was being watched.

She knew Mono would be gone for longer as that was what had happened last time. There was no need to feel any fear.

Time was passing and Six walked around the rooms, returning to the psych ward to see if Mono was back every so often. She played with the bunny in the playroom, stayed clear away from the TV, and even checked in the room Mono was last in. Finding a dead hand was not something she ever had wished to see. She even had to run from one after it tried to attack her when inspecting the other, dead hand.

…

Mono came back, and not like last time. Six looked on as Mono stumbled in, bruised and cut off, clutching one side of his chest which…well Six didn’t want to describe.

“M-mono!! What happened!! Are you o-okay?!” Six worriedly stuttered.

Mono coughed, “Something…I’d rather…not talk about..” Six felt horrible, she should’ve gone with him, she should’ve found a way to come with. Then maybe he wouldn’t have….been affected by whatever it is he encountered. She watched, clenching her teeth as he slowly got up on the chair and pulled down the electric switch, releasing the fuse from its holder. He picked it up and stumbled over to the dropbox where he would need to throw it into.

“H-here..it comes Six!” he half-heartedly yelled, barely throwing it into the dropbox.

Six shuddered, he was hurt, he was, he was, he was.

Then, Mono broke her out of her own mind.

“Hey….I’m okay, really. I heal really fast…and all this,” He pointed to his…side, “Should go away soon.”

If what Mono was saying was actually true, then was it because of his…weird TV powers? Or was it because of something else. …she hoped Mono was telling the truth so that they both were not injured, because…Mono looked…really bad.

Six pulled down the box and the fuse popped out, she then picked it up while Mono waited and put it into the fuse box to let Mono out. The lights buzzed and the doors opened. Mono stumbled out and told Six to go on ahead to get the other fuse. She obliged, and when Mono limped out with the other fuse, she took the next one out which shut the door behind them.

Six and Mono were now helping each other over to the elevator, but Six soon saw that what Mono had said was true, he was already healing. Why would his powers even….affect that? …She honestly didn’t know.

The both placed the two fuses into their places and waited for the elevator to come up. Once open, they stepped inside of it.

Six knew they would have to fight the living hands once down, yet she was not as worried as she thought she would be, Mono was already healing, and her leg was somewhat better, after keeping it in one position for a long time…she didn’t know if that was the correct way to heal it, yet she couldn’t be worried about that as of now. It was only “Fw-Frac-fractured”or something like that…she’d heard of it once before.

She didn’t have any more time to think however, because the door opened and Mono held onto Six’s hand. They walked forward slowly, as it was pitch-black and anything could pop out of anywhere.

They took a turn left at the end of the hall and found a bunch of mannequins strewn all over the floor. Mono yelped, Six could tell he was scared they would come to life…and honestly, who wouldn’t be scared?

They slowly walked past them, Mono being on immediate guard. They both sighed in relief when none of them started to move. Six didn’t know that changes anymore so she had no idea what was alive.

Soon they found the hand room, and fate was not so lucky as to kindly erase them because they were hurt. Once Six heard the noise, she knew what to do. She stumbled over to the cabinet and held it closed. This time she wouldn’t let it open.

Mono picked up a pipe and started dealing with the one attacking.

“SIX! KEEP THAT CABINET CLOSED ALRIGHT?!” Mono yelled so that she could hear.

“I got it! I won’t let go!” Six yelled back.

She saw Mono grin and he started attacking harsher than before.

Thwack…One hit.

Thwack….two hits.

….

The commotion from inside the cabinet she was holding shut started to push on it with more intensity.

….Just…keep…it..close a little…longer. Six thought viciously, using every ounce of strength she had.

…

Thwack…the hand was dead.

Mono huffed, not letting go of the pipe, he turned to Six. “Al…alright Six…let go of the cabinet, I can handle this now.”

Six nodded, “Okay…I’ll get away as soon as possible so that it doesn’t grab me.”

Six then let go of the handle and sprinted to the boards to keep the door to the left of them closed. She knew that she would need Mono for the last board, but this was all she could think of to replicate that last time.

Six heard the hand crawl swiftly out of the cabinet and try to grab Mono. Mono had some blood at the edge of his mouth, he was healing, yet it seemed that he was taking it a bit too far.

“M-mono! Wait! You shouldn’t be forcing yourself to-“ Six yelled but Mono cut her off.

“You don’t k-know how to use a weapon Six…I-i have to do this…for you!” He swung, hitting the hand as it made a disgusting cracking sound.

…

two more hits.

Six had to trust him, yet a feeling in her gut told her that he wouldn’t be able to go on like this. She shook her head, kept pulling on the boards.

She heard the cracking sound again….one more hit….just one more. She pulled off another board, the last one she could and turned around to see what was happening.

CRACK.

the hand was dead.

…

Mono had done it but….he was coughing, clutching his side. Six ran over to him.

“MONO!”

She sat down on her knees looking over at his face.

“Mmmmm…maybe I….went to….far…haha.” Mono slogged.

Six almost wanted to cry and laugh all at the same time. Why could he never take his own health seriously, why was he such a dumb idiot?

She didn’t have time to react however….when Mono made a small sound, unlike what she had heard before….and fell to the ground.

“M-mono?!” Six nudged him, “I-i…no…please don’t do this to me please don’t..”

Six then remembered something…heartbeat. What if she…maybe…

She needed to check, would she be able to hear it? She’d never tried it before. She took a deep breath in, please…please be ok.

She put her head down to where she assumed the heart would be and…

…

…

She heard absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain.


	10. Failure

Six was dizzy, she wanted to puke. She had checked everywhere for a heartbeat, and no response. It couldn’t end like this! In such a way! She had worked so HARD to get him back, to save him, and he was to die earlier because of that!? She was panicking, something, anything, she checked again. NO. NO. NO.

The world was spinning, …why was the world spinning?! Was it just her? …There had to be a way to get someone's heart beating again…there had…had too…too…..It was too much, the world was spinning, she couldn’t even see Mono anymore…where was he… Six kneeled over, sickened by everything and the spinning that. Just. Wouldn’t. Stop! The room didn’t even seem to exist anymore. It was all a blur, and she, in the middle of it.

This wasn’t normal…it couldn’t be. This felt so horrible and ….

Six didn’t have time to finish her thought as she hit the floor and everything went pitch black.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

….

….

She felt herself being pulled…through something…she thought she saw flesh….she saw the eyes. She remembered the eyes…from…somewhere? She couldn’t focus as she drifted in and out…It felt peaceful, in a way, being here. …Six didn’t hold on to the feeling long, as she felt herself being forcefully pushed out and onto the cold stone floor.

She breathed in and out in a haggard manner. Everything was coming back fresher than before.

…Where was she…

She looked around, trying to get an idea of her surroundings, unluckily for Six she understood where she was almost immediately.

The Signal Tower….Right next to a broken Tv, the one she had entered so long ago.

…

She…

She….she had failed. Mono had actually…died. It didn’t matter why she ended up here. The way she saw it, once she had failed, she had been sent back into present time. ...Mono had to have still been the Thin Man….or did he die in the Hospital, just laying there?

She fell to the floor, how could she? She had ONE chance. ONE chance and she wasted it. She started crying, pathetic, yet how could she not? There was no understandable way for her to go back again. Her mind frantically flicked through, looking for anything, ANYTHING that could let her go back. Another TV perhaps? …She didn’t know…she didn’t know..

Another chance just seemed so impossible, she had already used her chance up. In her dilemma she didn’t notice something…or someone appearing through a TV nearby. As the man got closer,…Six noticed.

She was…she was going to die…The Thin Man wouldn’t spare any thought, not anymore. She had been foolish enough to reappear, and right after she had dropped him months ago. …Although, by the looks of it,…for him it had been a lifetime…his whole life.

She gasped, noticing her leg was surprising healed, she stood up and ran to the door.

…

Where was it again?

She was panicking. Where was it? She ran past the broken TV’s, her feet brushed by some grass that had seeped through cracks in the cement.

It didn’t take her long to understand….there was no exit. The exit had been sealed, by the Thin Man, almost certainly.

…

She was going to die. There was no escape, and she couldn’t keep running forever. Her leg, although healed, had not been used properly in a week, and it showed. Her stamina was low and she felt like fainting, her breath coming in too harsh and suddenly for her body to keep up with.

Nevertheless, she kept up the game, not looking back. After five more minutes, however, she collapsed. She just couldn’t…not anymore. Her futile attempt to stay alive longer had run out.

She wouldn’t cry. No, she wouldn’t. She had been running from things her whole life. She had survived to see the sun, even if it was so fleeting. She had made …not just a friend, but friends…plural.

Six had known, from the start, that she wouldn’t be alive forever. Life is not that kind to people like her. She thought that she had to be the same. She could’ve been the same, it might’ve even let her survive.

Her thoughts were cut short by the static noises from the Thin Man, as he approached. She closed her eyes, there was no more time for thoughts or memories.

Six felt herself being picked up.

She wouldn’t look him in the face.

…

Nothing happened.

She clenched her hands.

…

Nothing happened.

…Then something happened.

She never would have ever thought that someone who was distorted could talk yet…here she was.

“You…. have.. to go… back.”

The voice didn’t stutter, as it didn’t seem in nature, yet the glitching that surrounded it made it seem like they hadn’t spoken in a very long time.

Six KNEW they hadn’t spoken in a long time….she knew it was The- …Mono..

Mono… He wasn’t killing her, he wasn’t taking revenge like she’d oh so expected.

…

“I….I M-mono…I can’t I f-failed.” Six clenched her teeth.

Silence surrounded the area.

“I…can use my power to help you…but only once more…only one more chance. The eye’s, the wall. They’ll notice my absence soon. …They’ve already noticed yours.”

It seemed this really wasn’t her imagination, he was really helping her…he was actually…

“W-why….I betrayed you Mono….why would you help me…” Six choked on the air around her.

Mono seemed to be contemplating her question, responding a few seconds later.

“I…I’m just tired Six…I’ve wasted my whole life…and who am I to ruin…to ruin your future. I may not…want to be close with you anymore, but I can help you…” Mono took a breath before continuing. “That Timeline you were in…I’m not part of it…and you aren’t either. After using power to bring you back, I was split off of that world. I don’t know what will happen there but you…you can fix it there.”

Six suddenly had a sinking feeling, “…If…if you are not connected then…if I go for good…what about you?”

Mono shook his head sadly, “I’ve lived my life, you can’t really save something you’ve already broken…can you?”

That hurt, Six knew he hadn’t truly forgiven her. His words were pointed at her and she knew that. Yet, to even be helped, by him…it was more than she could ask for.

Mono walked them over to a Tv and turned it on.

“Hurry, it’s coming.” he whispered.

Six nodded, no sentiments would help anyone in this situation, she had to take the chance, and now was the only option.

“Goodbye Mono…I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you here.”

He waved, and that was all that Six needed. She pressed her hands against the TV. She heard a noise behind her but she didn’t stop. Bring her back, back to the Mono she had yet to save.

Static encased her vision and hearing, and with almost a scream, everything blacked out.

——————————————————  
——————————————————

She fell hard onto the tile flooring. Her leg was still healed, thankfully. She breathed in and out. Has it worked? Was she back? She felt someone poking her and when she opened her eyes she couldn’t help but smile. Tears fell at the same time. It….had worked…

“W-woah….a-are you okay? I…wh-why are you crying?” …he…Mono said.

Six didn’t respond, and instead jumped onto him, hugging him once again. She had really thought she’d lost him.

Mono laughed, “Okay Six, glad to see you happy to see me.” Six nodded against his chest.

Once Six had let go she realized something, they weren’t in the hand room, that’s why Mono was…semi-okay… Six looked down to see she wasn’t without blood.

Mono chuckled nervously, “Sorry…about that, you did it out of nowhere and I didn’t have time to stop you.”

“You could've even if you’d tried.” She warned jokingly.

“Yeah…well…now that you’re up…what do you say we continue?” Mono smiled.

Six tensed up.

“NO….I mean…no. We should….rest here, you know? Let you heal up, just in case…” Six said all while tripping over her own words.

Mono shrugged, “I don’t see the harm in that, especially if you really want to.”

Six nodded, she couldn’t let them continue until he was healed. As they sat down, Six tried to think of a conversation starter. One thing in particular came to mind.

“Hey Mono…you got hurt…but by what? I would like to know what happened…if that’s okay with you.” She looked nervously up at Mono, she didn’t want to rush him, especially if it was traumatic.

“Oh, that? Well…I was in this room…it had a lot of tally marks…In the middle was a hole, I couldn’t see what was in the bottom. So, I brought over a piece of cheese, just to be sure.” He paused, “I heard noises, like something down there was eating it. Now you might find me dumb but…the hole wasn’t all that big. So I thought that nothing extremely dangerous could be down there. I even thought it sounded something like a ravaged child who was starved. So I climbed down…only a little, mind you.”

Six nodded, “Go on.”

“Then, suddenly, I was being held onto, it was human alright…yet something else as well. I fell down the hole and…well…It started eating me Six….or…tried to, anyway.”

Six yelled, “WHAT?!”

Mono winched, signaling Six to calm down. After Six calmed herself, he continued.

“I yelled, but it…wouldn’t stop, I…luckily managed to pull myself out…but….not after it did this…you know what I mean. …I think what really shook me was that…it was a child…I felt the hands of it…I could make out a human-like shape…It…was scary, knowing that maybe someone like us could be turned into that.”

Six breathed, taking it all in. “Are…are you completely sure it was a child?”

Mono nodded, “My eyes could make out an outline…a girl I think…I can’t mistake those hands.”

Six really couldn’t grasp the idea…that a child would act like that. Was it driven to insanity? The Doctor….did he have something to do with it? Six knew that they would never know. It was disturbing, to say the least.

Mono sighed, he obviously didn’t like thinking about it as well.

“Well, we should get some rest…ok?” Six softly smiled.

Mono nodded, “O…okay. Yeah. Lets do that.”

Mono lay down on a worn mattress while Six sat next to him.

…

Six should be sleeping, she knew that it would only get tougher from then on.

…

Six…however…was thinking, she had to think ahead, after everything. She…knew it was almost certainly a time loop by now…yet.. She could help but think...

…

No. That would be silly, that would ruin everything she had worked for, and everything she had promised.

Yet, the thought wouldn’t leave her head, even when trying to rest. I wouldn’t leave her subconscious.  
…

She just hoped it wouldn’t have to become reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but mmm I'm back.
> 
> Uhm, I realize my desc is very vague lmao. I wonder how many people ignored it because of that pfft.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates at least once a week.


End file.
